


2PM竹马 / 只是想去海边的关系

by allabttenenbaum



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allabttenenbaum/pseuds/allabttenenbaum
Summary: 到海边去。
Relationships: Jang Wooyoung & Lee Junho
Kudos: 7





	2PM竹马 / 只是想去海边的关系

今天是我在釜山拍摄的最后一天。釜山的冬天实在是太冷了。原本想着走之前要再去吃一顿生鱼片，但是太阳下山后，海风因循着它的使命刮向陆地，将拴在岸边的渔船吹得不住地晃动。船身和船身相碰时发出巨大而孤独的闷响。我最后还是选择裹紧了羽绒服跑回旅馆。恰巧剧组的工作人员们热好了酒，于是我毫无骨气地加入了他们，姑且放过了釜山的鱼。  
我在咽下第三杯酒的时候想起了你。准确地说是想起了我们。不知道你是怎么调动记忆的，至于我，每当试图回忆些什么，被唤起的画面总有着疏离和陌生的模样。不是因为我喝多了才如此——它们出现的方式有如电影镜头：漆黑的电影院，映着光的银幕，我是坐在下面的观众，或许也是唯一的观众。也就是说，我常常不觉得自己也在画面里，我像是在看别人的故事。  
但是，万一你也出现在银幕上了，那会有点儿不同。我能够清晰地锚定那些具体时空里大大小小的元素，好比粗粝的颗粒感一一散去，电影有着120帧的帧率，仿佛我在空中伸出手就能碰到你。  
我想起我们有一次终于从保姆车出逃成功。没错，终于。大约是第十一次，我在你脚已经踩上踏板准备弯腰上车时，拍了拍你的胳膊。我凑近说，我们逃走吧。你一如既往地反应得很快，大概是热身的次数多，无用功经历得也很多。但这一次不一样，民在哥折回办公室拿文书，其他成员们早已坐进车里。我们两个人总是走得很慢，落在一行人的最后，然后我看着你慢悠悠地从口袋里掏出在楼下便利店买来的豆沙蒸包。塑料袋被捂得热腾腾地冒着蒸汽。蒸包也很烫手，你掰成两半后递了另一半给我，随即摸了摸耳朵。你那时候染了黄色的头发，每天早上在镜子前严谨而仔细地把头发向上梳起。总之画面挺有趣的，而我忘记嘴里还有蒸包，笑得被呛着了。  
二十二岁的张祐荣老气横秋地告诉我年轻人别着急，要用心咀嚼，慢慢走。我没有反问走快一点和细嚼慢咽有什么冲突的地方。你总是有你的道理，它们的逻辑也总能自洽，像天上的行星稳妥运转。这当然是你的优点，反正我是这么觉得的，我喜欢就这么听着，无须担忧太多。  
因为我们走得很慢，所以有机会逃走。你反应过来后马上反手抓住了我的手，双脚都落地后便转身跑了起来。我的大脑接收了你的信号，但身体尚未跟上，差点被拽了个趔趄。我们跑过两个路口，在第三个红绿灯下拐进了巷子里，确信没人追上来后才放慢了脚步。想到民在哥一脸慌张的模样，心里抱歉，但又不能太过抱歉，我边喘气边攥紧了另一只手的拳头，再牵着你的手齐齐举过头顶，宣告胜利。你也开心得很，像是恶作剧历尽千辛万苦终得逞的小朋友，向我张开双臂。  
我当时应该是一本正经地摆了摆手说，祐荣啊，这可是属于我的庆祝方式。然后我将你抱起来转了一圈。把你放下来后我又说，祐荣啊，你的肋骨硌到我了。你则笑着躲到了烈日下有阴影的一侧，摸了摸后颈。  
我们在走去公交车站的路上谋划着要去哪儿。我只从牛仔裤后袋摸出磨掉了漆的随身听，上面弯弯曲曲地缠着一副同样旧的耳机，好在你从兜里掏出了钱包，印象中的朴素棕色皮夹顿时光芒万丈。我说，去釜山吧。  
说起釜山，我只在中学跟着父母去过一趟釜山拜访远亲，那时并没有到海边去。即便长到了二十来岁，见过的海也不算多，它们的模样倒是差得不多。但你老是念起釜山的海。在宿舍看电视时会在一旁解说海云台的夏季如何迎来了密密麻麻的游客，躺在练习室的地板上又没头没尾地提到摸进哪条小道走上一会儿的话，有一家由年迈夫妇张罗多年的食堂，生鱼片无论蘸不蘸酱料都能鲜掉眉毛。黄灿盛和峻秀哥听到这里会发出一声惨叫，抓起沙发上的枕头作势要扔过去。我想我赋予了釜山的海许多令人神往的传奇色彩，自然是拜你所赐。  
你也觉得没有比这天更适合去海边的日子了。等到坐上通往汽车站的公交车，你已经熟练地安排好我们下午和晚上的行程。而我光是听着从你嘴里蹦出来的陌生坐标也轻易地感到快活，连你家里那张墨绿色的沙发也使我牵肠挂肚。我有时候会想，张祐荣要是成为演说家大抵也能混得相当不错，又或者是我太容易被你说服。公交车驶过坑坑洼洼的小路，你扶紧了前排的座椅，还是被甩向了旁边的我。你像安抚什么小动物似的轻轻地揉我的胳膊，也揉自己的胳膊。如果没记错的话（当然也不可能记错），这时耳机里响起了《丽水夜海》的前奏。于是我们默契地咧嘴笑了。我们也要到海边去了，尽管那不是丽水的海。  
助理导演伸出手在我眼前晃了晃，问，身子暖过来了吗？我连忙举起手里的杯子示意。太感谢了，我的脚趾头也解冻完了。这样吧，你们坐着，我再去姨母那里暖两壶酒，顺便续些下酒菜。  
我抓起羽绒服走向旅馆里的厨房，向主人讨温热的食物和酒。厨房里有一扇绿色的百叶窗，等待的间隙里，我伸出手指扒开一条缝，遇见了釜山平静的海。冬夜里最热闹的是岸边鳞次栉比的楼房，从每户人家透出的暖色调灯光将漆黑静谧的海面映得斑驳，揭穿夜间所有的涌动。  
跟着剧组来到釜山的第一天，我心想，最后还是到了釜山的海边，但是只有我自己。有一次，外景地居然就在你的高中附近，我在操场上转悠了一会儿。那次计划外的出逃，在售票员告诉我们前往釜山的大巴车票已经售空后戛然而止。我们像被告知因为雨天而取消春游的学生，不对，我们兴许比他们还要可怜。我们是成年人了，无须再在窗边系上晴天娃娃，于睡前祈祷。我们在下雨的日子里也可以自在地外出郊游，可我们没有车票。  
你耷拉着脑袋挨着我，我们在人来人往的汽车站坐了一下午。你沮丧的样子总是很明显——眼角像小狗般下垂。坐得久了，你便换了个姿势。你抱着双腿，然后将头埋进膝盖。我心里头莫名地感到空荡荡的，却只能坐在你身边分享同一片沉默的空气。  
我对失落了的事物忘性极大，因此可以迅速地说服自己，我们下次再逃出来就好了。那时候我还没有意识到我们是如何以两种截然不同的方式与身边的一切共处。或许我察觉到了，但视之为理所当然，也不打算撼动他人的轨迹。可是，为什么我没有试着去说服你呢？如同你不知疲倦地说话给我听一样。即便只是揽过你的肩膀也好，像在嘈杂声中用双手捧起一只躲进角落处突然安静了的、毛茸茸的小鸡。我应该说，我找到你了。  
我知道的，120帧的电影也是庞大的幻象。观众席的我伸出手也碰不到你耸起的肩胛骨，幕布不会织出你的经络和发肤。我时不时会记起那个时候坐在候车大厅外的你来，当然，想起得更多的是快乐的你，比如逃跑成功后向我张开双手的你。很偶尔，真的是很偶尔地，那个时刻会从记忆里闪现，仿似真实却从不可及。  
但也是因为这些画面，我闭着眼睛也能辨认潮起潮落的细微征兆。我会是那个蹑手蹑脚地走近大海留下一盏灯的人。如果是这样的话就好了。

风吹得我眼睛疼。酒暖好了，我想我要到海边给你打个电话。


End file.
